Smart eye contact devices or eye mountable devices that incorporate a processor and miniaturized technology offer unique opportunities for health monitoring and enhancement. Representative of the benefits of smart eye contact devices include the ability to diagnose and/or monitor disease states, provide drug delivery, employ reality augmentation, improve or adjust focus or accommodation and provide night vision.